


For All Of Fraternity

by Scottei



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Bodyswap, College, Demons Are Assholes, Doritos - Freeform, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottei/pseuds/Scottei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After selling her soul in exchange for the love of a certain Kagamine, Tei Sukone find herself reborn in the body of an American frat boy. Now she must find a way back to Japan so she may reunite with Len and shake off her Dorito-encrusted mortal coil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At least it was fun while it lasted. 

As Tei hits the concrete, she cannot help but smile. She had a good run. Five years of mayhem and mischief. She had accomplished everything she set out to do. Len Kagamine loves her, a degree adorned with her name hangs on her apartment wall, and now, as of four hours ago, Miku Hatsune is dead. 

She is surprised just how quickly the JSDF found her, but also by how long she lasted in the resulting shootout. Of all the ways to die, death by clean shot to the heart seemed the most fitting, as well as less unpleasant than, say, lung cancer. 

Her smile slips as she remembers an incident from two years prior. Candles. Circles. And a promise...

 _Well, there's nothing I can do about that now,_ Tei thinks as everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Tei groans as she awakens. There were hangovers, and then there's _this_.

She raises here arm over her eyes to keep out the ambient light. Her plan is to lie there until the pounding headache begins to subside, but as she feels her stomach begin to lurch, she realizes that likely will not be possible. 

Still squinting at the bright light, Tei stands as quickly as she is able and scrambles around for a bathroom. This entire building seems so unfamiliar, but she lacks the time to consider why this may be.

Finally, she finds what she's looking for, and wastes no time prostrating herself before the porcelain god. 

Only after emptying during the contents of her stomach can she resume conscious thought, the first one being, _Shit, I missed and threw up on the seat, that will be disgusting to clean up._

After inching further from disgusting toilet—it had been quite odorous prior to her expulsion—Tei began to wonder exactly how she got into this messy mess of a mess. 

_The ritual. That must be it._

The ritual feels like a lifetime ago. Indeed, it had changed Tei's existence so profoundly that she hardly remembered life prior. 

What was that she exchanged for her love? It was something quite important, surely, but she hadn't missed it for so long... 

"Dude! Get your sole outta my back!" 

_My soul!_

Sitting up with a start, Tei begins to shake. It was her soul she sold, for the spirit to do with as she desires... 

"Dude, I just wanted your foot out my back. No need to be all scared. You alright, man?" 

Tei forces herself to run through her mandatory English classes from so long ago, every horribly complicated phoneme carefully pronounced. 

"Yes," she says, straining to keep herself from screaming in terror. "I need to be alone." 

"Alright, man." 

Tei's eyes remain on the floor until she hears footsteps leaving the bathroom and the gentle thud of the cheap wooden door settling into its equally inexpensively-obtained hinge. 

After several shaky breaths, Tei attempts to pull herself upright using the sink. Her arm is not the slender, feminine arm she had seen all her life; it is much more robust. Small, curly hairs dot the surface. Whilst closer to white than any other color, it was not nearly as pale as expected. 

With a grunt, Tei pulls herself to her feet, finding the task far more difficult than it ought to. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. 

The last thing she sees before losing consciousness is her bearded reflection screaming right back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Tei splutters, then coughs. Water in one's lungs is a summer season accessory, not a winter one.

"Turn off the water, he's drowning!"

The waterfall ceases to a slow trickle, allowing the chilled yandere to let off a feeble moan. She doesn't take the cold well, cold water, even worse.

"Kevin. Talk to us, Kevin."

Tei coughs once more and raises her head, trying to take in the strangers around her. They are all male, roughly Tei's age, and extremely concerned if she is reading their facial expressions correctly.

"You've been acting very weird, Kevin," says a green-haired young man with a slight accent. Tei figures it's Italian. It isn't.

"Like, take me to the hospital weird," a bluenette wearing a black jacket explains. "No offense."

"We just want to make sure you're okay," growls a six-foot tall blue-furred humanoid wolf.

Tei again flicks her dripping wet hair out of her eyes.

"I, uh..."

Tei isn't entirely sure how to say her planned excuse. Whilst the Japanese word for the substance is written in katakana, indicating it is likely a loanword, she can't be certain it was close enough. She will need a synonym.

"I was scared. I was scared because I found green."

"You're scared of me?!" The green-haired "Italian" cries accusingly.

"No, _the green_. The green stuff."

Grasping at straws to prove her sanity, as well as wincing at how unnatural "th" sounds on her tongue, Tei mimes rolling, lighting, and smoking something that isn't quite a cigarette. To her relief, there is a glimmer of recognition in eyes of the young men around her.

"Ohhhh!"

" _That_ green."

"We thought we were off your rocker!"

"You'll be able to laugh this off soon enough, Kevin."

"You should've shared."

"Yeah, fuckin' prick, why didn't'ya share?!"

"I was having a bad day," Tei says, now carefully standing up in the tub, hoping to not slip and crack her head on the faucet. "Next time, everybody can have some."

After receiving several high-fives on the way out, Tei exits the bathroom and heads for what can only be her room, as evidenced by the sign that says "KEVIN'S KAVE."

With several swift movements learned from years of evading the authorities, Tei closes, locks, and barricades the door behind her with a chair from a desk. However, as there is one other bed in the bedroom, she knows she won't have it all to herself for very long without a good excuse for locking her roomie out.

An hour of furtive digging amongst the belongings of smelly bedroom brings her a good understanding of her body.

Kevin McKorvik. Twenty-one. A member of Alpha Rho Rho. Old Spice aficionado. Stasher of weed (under the mattress). A gamer, if the PS4 was any indication. And perhaps worst of all, an art major.

Tei had studied fundamental science during her time at Waseda University, and has no patience for those fussy wussy art majors ever since she was pushed down the stairs by one. It was entirely accidental, but the apology was never accepted.

"Oi! Kevin! Let me in, wouldya?"

Tei scrambles to stuff the weed back under the mattress before removing the barricade and allowing her roomie to enter.

"Thanks."

Tei smiles warmly at the roommate, desperately hoping he wouldn't suddenly quiz her on his name. Thankfully, he seems much more focused on searching through his clothes to say anything to her.

The yandere takes this opportunity to discreetly study him so she might be able to pick him out. After all, he is her roommate; he's likely the first to find out "Kevin" isn't really Kevin, and it would be a pity to kill the wrong the person in attempt to keep the secret safe.

Olive skin, green eyes, a little bit taller than Tei herself...

After he turns around, Tei realizes telling him the others would be a simple enough task. He has one arm, and one arm only. As one of her closest friends has six appendages, two of them being wings, she knows better than to try make a big deal about it, although she doubts this man will light her on fire.

Tei then takes a moment to ask herself exactly why she is friends with a touchy chimera.

"Kevin, did you let Adam in here again?"

"Etto...I mean...uh...?"

"Adam. Adam Jinkouchinoune. The only Adam in this house." 

"Oh! Adam! Uh. Yes. Adam. I know Adam."

Tei's roommate gives her the fun-filled experience of feeling like a paramecium under a microscope.

"Kevin, if there's something wrong, you ought to talk to me about it."

"N-No, nothing is wrong. I'm tired. I'm only tired."

With a nervous laugh, Tei inches towards the bed she desperately hopes was her own. 

"Anyway, Kevin. Don't let Adam in here again. He leaves his textbooks all over the place."

With an internal sigh of relief, Tei realizes Kevin might not be an art major after all. Nevertheless, this day has, thus far, proven to be awful. The time to end it ought to draw near.

"Uh, I, I should...I should sleep." The words sound painfully awkward to Tei, even as the inundation of English all over awakens forgotten instruction.

With another awkward laugh, Tei slips under the covers, not bothering to take her clothes off, and prays sleep finds her quickly. Thankfully, it does.


	4. Chapter 4

"ＴＥＩ ＳＵＫＯＮＥ！"

Tei winces at the familiar grating voice.

"ＨＯＷ ＡＲＥ ＹＯＵ ＥＮＪＯＹＩＮＧ ＹＯＵＲ ＮＥＷ ＢＯＤＹ？"

"Could you not talk like that, please?" Tei asks with as much patience she can muster, which isn't much.

"Ｉ ＷＩＬＬ ＮＯＴ ＬＥＳＳＥＮ ＹＯＵＲ ＴＯＲＭＥＮＴ！"

"Maiko! For fuck's sake!"

"Alright, fine, fine, but only because my throat's getting sore," the pink-haired demon sighs.

"Thank you." Tei huffs and tries to stuff her hands into her pockets, only to realize she is chained and dressed in naught but a dirty rag. "I take it you're behind this bullshit?"

The demon gives a sadistic smile from her bubblegum pink throne.

"And by the way, popping into my dreams with me in chains in really bad taste," Tei adds.

"Yeah, but it's kinda kinky," Maiko admits with a casual shrug.

Tei rolls her eyes. If the demon was going to rub this in her face, the least she could do is find out exactly what is going on. And why.

"When I sold you my soul for love, I did _not_ expect for it to be transplanted into someone else," Tei hisses.

"Were you expecting hell?"

"I wanted to see my friends, yes."

"Isn't that just peachy!" Maiko barks a metallic laugh. "Honestly, you would've made it without my help, given all the people you murdered."

"Exactly." Tei struggles to keep her voice calm. "I thought had nothing to lose."

"And what did you do after I gave you everything...?"

Tei bites her tongue.

"You squandered it, Scottei. Your ambition took you to new heights, or should I say new lows."

"I did what I had to," Tei hisses.

"You wanted the world, Scottei, but your soul wasn't worth the most boring part of the Midwestern United States."

"Not...not worth...?"

"You're even not worth Indiana, you little rat."

Tei feels herself choke up. In life, continuing to live her sinful ways was easy enough, but to not be worth even a few covered bridges...?

She can't focus on that now. It's her opportunity to ask questions.

"Who is this "Kevin"? Why him?" She does her best to make her voice sound like that of an interrogator, but the squeaking ruins it.

"Some guy," Maiko says with the laziest of shrugs.

Tei waits for the demon to continue. It soon becomes clear she'll be waiting indefinitely.

"Just some guy?"

Maiko nods, more focused on opening a container of bonbons which magically appeared out of nowhere than the chained yandere.

"Does that mean this guy is running around Japan in my body?"

"Well, at this exact moment, he's currently playing with your boobs."

Tei sighs. She should've suspected as much. They're a pretty good pair.

"So that's it, then? There's no way to reverse the ritual? I'm doomed to be some dude named Kevin and never see my friends again?"

Maiko swallows her chocolate before answering.

"There's a way to reverse it. But I'm not gonna do it. Like I said, your soul isn't worth shit."

"Maiko Hakaine!" Tei yells. "Who do you think you are, toying with me like this?!"

"You screamed my name then asked who I am. Honestly. How'd someone like you graduate?"

"I am angry! I'll say whatever I want!"

"Yeah, yeah, blow it out your ass," Maiko yawns. "Now go back into NREM sleep, wouldya? Sick and tired of torturing you, I've got better things to do."

In spite of her protests, Tei is powerless against the demon, and collapses the instant the fingers attached to those manicured pink nails snap.


	5. Chapter 5

Tei would like to think herself the sort of person who awakens in a cold sweat after nightmares, or dramatically sits up like some sort of catapult, but in truth, she is a little lazy.

All people have a lazy streak in some place of their life or another. For Tei, she sometimes has trouble getting out of bed, depending on how severe her existential crisis of the day is.

The void inevitability consumes all, and that includes Tei's dread. She would never see her friends in hell, but hey, maybe she could make some new ones if she gets on with her day.

With a groan, Tei forces herself to sit up and rub her eyes, gradually becoming aware of an unfortunate fact: If she thought the room smelt awful when she entered last night, she is probably not exactly giving off the scent of a delicate rose. Something ought to be done about that.

After standing up and stretching, the groggy yandere lumbers to the bathroom, thankful that she's able to remember where it is in her sleepy state. This thankfulness only lasts until she removes her clothes, pushed away by a very urgent thought.

_I don't know how to pee._

Having never had much interest in penises beyond them being very fun things to play around with in the bedroom, Tei finds herself at a complete loss when it comes to actually using one. Much less one that seems to be a bit uppity at the moment.

_Might as well wait for that to sort itself out._

After searching the bathroom drawers and cabinets, Tei finds an unopened package of dental floss nestled amongst several boxes of condoms. She immediately gets to work cleaning her slightly yellow teeth, not daring to guess which toothbrush belongs to her.

It soon becomes clear floss alone cannot remove all of the plaque. She'll have to buy a toothbrush for herself.

Tei turns towards the shower carelessly, stubbing her toe on a bathroom scale. The pain is intense, but she suppresses a scream, instead satisfying her curiosity by standing upon it.

The yandere nearly faints when 170 appears on the scale before remembering Americans don't use kilograms. It was, very roughly, 85 kilos if the x0.5 conversation she has a hunch is the way to convert pounds to kilos is indeed correct, which seems about right for Kevin's size. It's certainly not what she's used to, but she figures she can live with it; she could always take up running to bring it down. It isn't really a concern for her.

The hair, on the other hand?

It's _everywhere_. Big, thick, curly, rusty-red hair, all over her body. It's on her chin, on the side of her face, on her chest, on her arms, everywhere hair is generally not expected on an albino female's body and thus she isn't used to. The beard in particular feels scraggly and coarse.

_One thing at a time. Shower first, then wonder how you're gonna safely shave your chest._

Tei carefully steps into the tub, wishing she had flip-flops or something of the sort to protect her feet from the imagined horrors. There has to be a way to take her mind off this. 

Fortunately, it appears the thought of wading into a shower-slash-bathtub full of hair, athlete's foot, and blue fur is not quite enough to bring down the party between her legs. Maybe attending to that can make things a bit more bearable.

A quick dig through the discarded jeans on the floor reveals Kevin's phone. Access to the most titillating images in the world is just a swipe away.

ENTER PASSCODE  
⚪️⚪️⚪️⚪️

It's more difficult to work solely through fantasies, but Tei is up for the challenge. No lotion, no images, dirty location, just drive and imagination.

As great as the exercise feels, it cannot prevent her from noticing a subtle movement out of the corner of her eye. Pausing, she turns towards the source.

Eight spindly legs twitch in greeting.

Tei shouts in surprise, backing up rapidly. American spiders can be poisonous, she read that somewhere, what was it that they looked like...?

Undaunted, in fact, quite amused, the oversized arachnid twitches its front legs towards the yandere.

There is nowhere else to back up, but Tei attempts to run in reverse anyway. The slippery surface does not aid her, and before she can remember it's the one with the red hourglass that's poisonous, Tei has already slipped, fallen, and smacked her head on the faucet.


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe if she keeps her eyes closed, she'll die in the bathtub and fade away into nothingness. A woman trapped in the disgusting body of a man can dream, right?

"Kevin..."

It is truly disgusting. All the hair. She's in the body of an animal, a living neanderthal.

"Kevin...!"

Tei puts a hand to her throbbing head, not at all surprised as she feels it becoming moist with blood and what she hoped was cerebrospinal fluid. Maybe she's lucky, maybe she's dying and she'll finally see her friends.

"KEVIN!"

"SHUT UP!" Tei roars.

"Get out of there!"

"I need fifteen minutes..." Tei bites her tongue, furiously searching for the correct phrase. "...to shake a tower."

"You've been in there over an hour!"

"I fell! ...asleep! I fell asleep, please, stop screaming..."

Tei turns on the water, flinching as cold water strikes her body. A bit of adjusting rewards her with the perfect, just-a-little-too-hot temperature. The shouts from outside the bathroom become inaudible, as she hoped they would be.

Assuming her head injury isn't fatal, maybe she can learn how to live in this body. Looking in the mirror and hearing her deep voice is jarring, but perhaps she can get used to it.

Taking care to not slip again, Tei begins to lather body wash all over.

_Maybe it isn't all over. Maybe I can get back to Japan and find him..._

The thought of seeing her love once more is bittersweet. Although she loves him, and he loves her, Tei can't shake the thought that she's lost what she traded her soul for. The love spell placed upon him by Maiko might only apply to her body.

But if that's the case, Kevin is enjoying the love of Len Kagamine, perhaps at this very moment.

Kevin's dirty hands running down Len's body, kissing him softly, all those assurances and "I love you"s...

Tei slams her fist into the wall.

_What am I doing, sitting around feeling sorry for myself?! I need get my hairy ass back to Japan! Think **rationally** , you idiot!_

Realizing there is blood dribbling down from her knuckles, Tei sets the water back to its ice-cold default. Working herself up happens all too often. She needs to calm down, immediately. Her chances of making it back to Japan increase exponentially if she isn't locked up in a mental hospital.

All she needs to do is find the cheapest flight to Japan, gather the money to take said flight, and leave this bizarre boy's club behind. Then she can handle Len and Kevin.

"One day at a time..."

Tei turns off the water and steps outside the tub. Her head appears to have stopped bleeding--the mass of red curls hides the wound well--but she could use some bandages for her hand. She takes great care wrapping the towel around her body with her uninjured hand only to realize she really ought to only cover her lower half. A man has no reason to be private about his chest.

"Kevin! Get the fuck outta there!"

"Fuck off!" Her favorite part of English is coming back to her remarkably quickly.

Using her bloody hand to pick up Kevin's clothes, Tei unlocks the bathroom door.

As expected, several people seem to be gathered, but Tei ignores each and every single request for comment, soon closing the door behind her and slumping to the floor with a groan.

"We need to talk, Kevin."

Tei groans once more as she realizes Kevin's roommate is present.

"You've been acting strangely ever since you chugged that Mountain Dew."

As Mountain Dew is also sold in Japan, Tei thankfully has some idea of how to bullshit her way out of this.

"I fell off the mountain. I wanted to be a mountain dude, but I got mountain dewed."

Her roommate does not seem impressed by her clever wordplay. Instead, he narrows his eyes and gives Tei a glare worthy of an entire paragraph of description, but this chapter is late enough as is so let's move on.

"I know you aren't Kevin."

Tei's guilt is plainly visible on her face, but she tries to hide it with a nervous laugh whilst her eyes scan the room for a knife.

"I might be able to help you, stranger, but you will need to cooperate with me and stop hiding secrets."

"Secrets? Where would I hide a secret? I mean, there isn't a landfill or a river in sight, heheh, hey, look over there!"

To her chagrin, the man does not take the bait, leaving her unable to grab the nearest office utensil to staple him to death before making a grand escape into the great American West. It has been so long since she's been in such a tight situation; the yandere has completely lost her stealthy touch.

"I can help you live as Kevin, stranger, and maybe I can get reverse the--"

"YO!"

A tall blue-haired young woman throws open the door.

"I heard Kevin's gone nuts. I wanna try talking sense into him."

"Well... Good look with that, Aiko."

The woman pales slightly as she realizes her violent door-opening has resulted in its collision with the head of the man she intended to talk sense into.

"Why was he standing behind the door anyway?"

The arguably only sane man shrugs.


End file.
